robeatsfandomcom-20200216-history
Crafting
Crafting is a new feature added to Robeats on March 27, 2018. Crafting is the system used to create copies of songs already owned and upgrading/crafting gear, which is helpful when players want a Hard Mode of a song or want to improve their gear. Using the NoteBot Beta, players can get materials such as notes and gems in exchange for coins that are used for crafting materials. Prices * x1 Crafting Materials - 100 coins * x5 Crafting Materials - 500 coins * x10 Crafting Materials - 1000 coins Materials There are 2 types of crafting materials players can get from the NoteBot Beta, notes and gems. Notes are used for crafting songs and upgrading gear. Gems are only used for upgrading gear as well. There are currently 5 colors and 3 sizes for each note: - Small/Medium/Large Red Note - Small/Medium/Large Green Note - Small/Medium/Large Orange Note - Small/Medium/Large Purple Note - Small/Medium/Large Blue Note There are currently 5 colors and 1 size for each gem: - Red Gem - Green Gem - Orange Gem - Purple Gem - Blue Gem Recipes Recipes are instructions used to make a copy of a song already owned or to upgrade/craft gear. Recipes for songs currently require only small, medium, and large notes but upgrading or crafting gear require gems and(when crafting gear) tokens. The recipes often vary between songs,gems and tokens and requires different numbers of Notes,Gems and Tokens. Trading In Crafting, players have the ability to trade materials and coins with others, this is done by either accepting an open trade offer or sending one and then proceeding to trade whatever materials by dragging them from the inventory to the trading area. Then both parties accept and the materials are exchanged. Keep in mind, trade requests cannot be sent to a user that is not in the trade GUI. The only way to send trades/accept them is to be in the trade tab. Gear Upgrades Gear Upgrades were added to RoBeats on May 07, 2018. Within this feature, players are able to upgrade or downgrade stats on a gear of their choice. To access gear upgrading, simply go to the "Crafting" GUI and click on the tab that says "Upgrade Gear". When upgraded, there will be a small "+" at the top right corner of the gear indicating how many times it's been upgraded. List of available stats There are currently 21 stat upgrades to choose from, with a maximum of 5 upgrades/downgrades per gear. Notespeed (-/--/---/+/++/+++) - Changes the speed at which notes approach. * Notespeed- : Gives -2 Notespeed; Requires 1 Small Purple Note and 2 Small Green Notes. * Notespeed-- : Gives -5 Notespeed; Requires 1 Medium Purple Note and 1 Medium Green Note. * Notespeed--- : Gives -10 Notespeed; Requires 1 Large Purple Note and 1 Large Green Note. * Notespeed+ : Gives +2 Notespeed; Requires 2 Small Blue Notes and 1 Small Red Note. * Notespeed++ : Gives +5 Notespeed; Requires 1 Medium Red Note and 1 Medium Blue Note. * Notespeed+++ : Gives +10 Notespeed; Requires 1 Large Red Note and 1 Large Blue Note. PerfectTime (+/++) - Changes the timing window to get a perfect hit. * PerfectTime+ : Gives +1 PerfectTime and gives -1 PerfectPts. Requires 1 Large Blue Note and 1 Medium Blue Note. * PerfectTime++ : Gives +2 PerfectTime and gives -2 ComboMult. Requires 1 Blue Gem. ComboThreshold (+) - Changes the threshold at which different combo multipliers are triggered. * ComboThreshold+ : Gives +2 ComboStart. Requires 1 Green Gem. ComboMultiplier (+/++) - Changes the value of the combo multiplier on note hits. * ComboMultiplier+ : Gives +1 ComboMult. Requires 1 Large Purple Note and 1 Medium Purple Note. * ComboMultiplier++ : Gives +2 ComboMult and -1 ComboBrk. Requires 1 Purple Gem. ComboBreakMultiplier (+) - Changes the percentage of combo lost on miss. * ComboBreakMultiplier+ : Gives +2 ComboBrk. Requires 1 Blue Gem. FeverFillRate (+/++) - Changes the fill rate for the fever bar. * FeverFillRate+ : Gives +1 FeverFill. Requires 1 Large Blue Note and 1 Large Orange Note. * FeverFillRate++ : Gives +3 FeverFill and -1 FeverTime. Requires 1 Blue Gem. PerfectPoints (+/++) - Changes the base point value of a perfect hit. * PerfectPoints+ : Gives +1 PerfectPts. Requires 1 Large Blue Note and 1 Medium Blue Note. * PerfectPoints++ : Gives +2 PerfectPts and gives -1 FeverTime. Requires 1 Blue Gem. FeverMultiplier (+/++) - Changes the value of the fever multiplier on note hits when fever is active. * FeverMultiplier+ : Gives +1 FeverMult. Requires 1 Large Red Note and 1 Medium Red note. * FeverMultiplier++ : Gives +3 FeverMult and -1 PerfectTime. Requires 1 Red Gem. FeverTime (+/++) - Changes the duration of fever bar activation. * FeverTime+ : Gives +1 FeverTime. Requires 1 Large Orange Note and 1 Medium Orange Note. * FeverTime++ : Gives +3 FeverTime, -2 OkayTime, and -1 GreatTime. Requires 1 Orange Gem. FeverDrainRate (++) - Changes the drain effect of fever when a note is missed. * FeverDrainRate++ : Gives +3 FeverDrain. Requires 1 Orange Gem. Gear Boost + Gear Protect On 29th of July, 2019; A feature was added to RoBeats where you’re able to upgrade any gear you have above 5 with a chance to fail. And with the update came in with new items to adjust adding another upgrade when the amount of times you upgraded a gear is above 5, Gear Boost and Gear Protect. Both are used for this kind of new situation when you’re upgrading a gear that’s already been upgraded 5 times, and you want to push it over the limit. Both of these items have a use in the situations. Gear Boost Ups the chance of the perk you’re trying to apply to a gear to avoid it from failing, if the Upgrade Fails and a Gear Protect isn’t applied, then all the upgrades above 5 will be removed. Gear Protect Saves the upgrades that were applied to the gear after 5 making sure that when the upgrade fails, it keeps the upgrades that were applied before that also passes the 5th upgrade on a gear instead of reducing it all to the 5th upgrade only. This feature is critisized for both making RoBeats more "Pay to win" and making it harder for people to get high on the leaderboards while the 'Gear Abusers' still hit 1st.Category:Crafting